Like Siblings?
by Lily Kerry
Summary: ¡Lily Luna está enamorada de Teddy Lupin! ¿Verdad? ¿Lo está? Quizá un beso es la única manera de averiguarlo. -TRADUCCIÓN-


**¿Como hermanos?**

_**Like Siblings?**_

**Autora: ForeverFansaticAndAlways**

**Traductora: Lily Kerry**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué rayos está mal contigo?<em>

_**¡Nada!**_

_¡Entonces detente con todas esas imágenes obscenas y raras!_

_**¡No puedo evitarlo!**_

_¡Sí puedes!_

_**Cállate**_

_No, tú cállate._

_**Como sea**_

Ella continuó observando a Teddy, que reía con ese toque infantil. Como quería enterrar los dedos en su sedoso cabello turquesa y acariciarlo…

_¡Merlín! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!_

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Lily.

Todos en la sala se callaron abruptamente. Sus dos hermanos fijaron la vista en ella con las cejas alzadas y Teddy se veía confundido.

Se ruborizó furiosa consigo misma por su estupidez. Murmuró una disculpa y corrió a esconderse en su habitación. ¿Por qué las voces en su cabeza no podían solo callarse? Ahora Teddy pensaría que era una rarita, ¡un fenómeno! Bueno, era obvio que lo era. ¿Quién si no una fenómeno tiene conversaciones con voces imaginarias dentro de su cabeza? ¡Y además, como si hubiera una personita ahí con quién hablar! ¡NADIE!

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe? ¿Por qué no podía ser madura, sofisticada y femenina como su madre o el resto de sus primas? Tenía tantas ganas de impresionar a Teddy aquel día y terminó avergonzada y haciendo el ridículo, _de nuevo_.

Él nunca la querría de la manera en que ella quería que la quisiera. De hecho, ¡él probablemente la veía como su hermanita! ¡Como su jodida hermana pequeña! Pero no lo era. Solo era otro chico, con quien no estaba emparentada, así que estaba bien si a ella le gustaba, con quien fantaseaba, y a quien deseaba fervientemente gustarle también.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y saltó con una exclamación.

—Uh, owhahfingc

—Oh, lo siento, ¿es ese un nuevo lenguaje que acabas de inventar? —Teddy sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

_¡Y aquí es donde debes hablar, Lily! No hacer ruidos tontos que no tienen sentido. ¡Di algo! No te quedes con la lengua pegada al paladar cual plasta._

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con verdadera preocupación.

—S-sí, sí —tartamudeó para terminar con un murmullo incomprensible.

— ¿Lily? —los ojos de Teddy la observaban confundidos, con una mude pregunta pintada en ellos. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, Lily volvió a ruborizarse—. ¿Hice algo malo?

Tomada por sorpresa con esa pregunta, recuperó su capacidad de habla.

— ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Pues has estado distante y diferente cuando estoy cerca últimamente —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que lo había notado. Claro que esta _distante_. ¿De qué otra manera podía reaccionar cuando se estaba enamorando de Teddy Lupin? No solo era su casi-hermano, si no también era diez años mayor que ella.

—No es verdad —murmuró.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa, Lily —contestó sonriendo.

—Eres el único que sabe cuándo miento —resopló.

—Porque te conozco como nadie —él sonrió con esa adorable sonrisa que solo él tenía.

En un arrebato, Lily enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo jaló en un beso. Teddy se congeló bajo su toque; ella continuó con el beso, sintiendo sus labios quemando bajo los suyos. Luego sintió que la apartaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pudo haber gritado, pero solo se quedó observándola horrorizado. Y ella adoptó la misma expresión.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —exclamó.

—Lily, ¿qué sucede contigo? —volvió a insistir él, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

— ¡Soy tan estúpida! Vete, por favor —pidió con un sollozo ahogado.

—No, no lo eres. Dime qué sucede —declaró.

Ella permaneció en silencio, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Era tan _embarazoso_. ¿Por qué no la escuchaba y solo se iba? ¡Eso había sido una especie de ataque!

Y el beso… había sido _horrible_. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

—Lily, no tienes que avergonzarte, son cosas que simplemente pasan —incluso parecía que le había leído la mente.

— ¿Crees? —preguntó con voz aguda y temblorosa.

— ¡Claro!

— ¡No, no pasa! Eres como mi hermano. ¡No sé qué demonios me pasa! Y te besé y el beso… fue realmente malo —Teddy curvó los labios, como si reprimiera una risita—. ¿Y aun te causa gracia?

—Lo siento, pero es gracioso —finalmente soltó una carcajada.

Ella lo observó boquiabierta, solo mirándolo, esperando a que terminara de reír.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si fingimos que esto nunca pasó? —sugirió él cuando por fin la incontrolable risa le permitió hablar.

— ¿Harías eso?

—Claro —él sonrió amigablemente.

—Bien, entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó Lily incrédula. Ella no quería que ese estúpido y horrible beso arruinara las cosas entre ellos dos.

—Mejor que nunca.

Él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, jurándose a sí misma que empezaría a relacionarse con otros chicos con los que no estaba emparentada de _ninguna_ manera. Pero había aprendido algo muy bien: ser una adolescente hormonada que pasa todo el verano solo con sus hermanos y Teddy, cuando quiere enamorarse tan desesperadamente, no es una buena idea. Empiezas a desarrollar sentimientos estúpidos, y analizas todo demasiado…

Y para agregarle leña al fuego, ¡empiezas a dar besos realmente malos!

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad me parece triste que haya tan pocas historias de la relación Lily LunaTeddy Lupin en español. Aunque estrictamente hablando en esta historia no están juntos, me parece una bonita aportación al pequeño fandom de la pareja. Y sabiendo que muchas personas no gustan de leer en inglés -en ocasiones yo misma me cuento entre esas personas-, me di a la tarea de traducirlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos de parte de esta florecilla :***


End file.
